Team 7
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: Team 7 has been reunited once again. Drabble for a prompt asked on Tumblr!


**Prompt: **Team 7 fighting together and protecting each other.

...

...

Even after so many years of being separated from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke found himself falling easily into old formations and fighting the enemy with them flawlessly. Of course, this time around, Sakura wasn't behind Sasuke and Naruto. No, Sakura stood beside both the men of her team and fought just as powerfully as them.

Naruto was almost like a powerhouse of enery and willpower. Even long after Sasuke and Sakura had began to feel the strain in their muscles and the sweat coating their skin, Naruto continued on. He became a motivator and inspiration for all shinobi to continue on and he helped lead the armies with guidance from his father, Minato.

Sakura's monstrous strength seemed to never waver. Her fists formed craters and created miniature mountains on the battlefield and her battle cries became an explosion of noise that everyone was familiar with. Tsunade would have been proud if she were present to see her pupil's seal finally appear on the pinkette's forehead; a seal so much like her own.

Sasuke moved in a blur of dark colors. He flashed from enemy to enemy, slicing them down with his chokuto effortlessly. His brows furrowed in determination as he and his two teammates slowly fought closer and closer to the Juubi's main body. The way the Uchiha fought was, daresay, gracefully lethal.

Their teamwork was impeccable. Sakura would force the Juubi's clones towards Naruto or Sasuke to take out, or Naruto would give the enemy a blow with his Rasengan with either Sakura or Sasuke giving the final blow. They would stand back to back when overwhelmed with clones and quickly be free to continue moving towards the Juubi in a matter of seconds.

If Naruto and Sakura didn't know better, it would have been as if Sasuke Uchiha never left them.

They were getting closer to the Juubi. Team 7 could feel victory on the tips of their fingers but knew better than to get their hopes up due to past experience. Nothing ever came quickly or easy, especially not in war.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, the moment he came within 100 meters of the Juubi. They were so close!

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a flash of pink and another sudden explosion with the ground suddenly shaking under his feet shortly after. "Baka!" he heard Sakura shriek to the blonde jinchuriki. "Be more careful!" Sasuke glanced over to see Sakura glaring at a sheepish Naruto. It wasn't hard for the Uchiha to pick up the concern laced in her words and wasn't surprised that Naruto didn't notice a clone attempt to sneak up behind him while he was busy.

Naruto was trying to take on too many clones at once and even joining in the fights if the other shinobi. 'That was just like Naruto.' Sakura thought when he simply gave her a grin and ran towards the first clone he saw.

Sakura barreled past Sasuke, who was fighting a trio of clones, with her fist pulled back and, "CHA!" echoing behind her as she took out twenty more clones with the chakra from her seal. Satisfied with herself, she was about to continue forward-"Just forty meters more!"-when a sharp pain exploded in her shoulder.

Reacting on instinct, Sakura managed to jump away before too much damage was inflicted and turned to face the clone that had almost severed her arm from her body.

Sakura didn't know whether to feel irritated or grateful when she saw Sasuke already standing over the bisected body of the clone before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He smirked. "Looks like you're not the only one who needs to be careful."

Did he really just mock her? "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura growled, temper rising. She did not like being mocked.

Her temper cooled, though, when Naruto jumped in the middle of the two and shouted, "come on guys, we're almost there!" Sakura, shoulder quickly healing, and Sasuke both rushed over to Naruto's side and the trio looked towards their goal.

"You ready?" Naruto asked them.

Sakura pulled on her glove. "Let's go end this thing already!"

"Hn.

Naruto grinned widely and Team 7 jumped back into action.

* * *

**Review!**

**Follow me on Tumblr!: miss - .com ... just remove the spaces and replace the (dots) with periods!**


End file.
